Barony Zozo
Barony Zozo, otherwise known as 'Rotting Man' Barony, is a Pirate sailing in the New World and a member of The Coming Steeds. Known the world over as a sham doctor and mad scientist, Barony carries with him the pride of a medical professional and a strangely noble dream of a Grand Line free of illness. His method of turning everyone into a Zombie to rid the world of sickness is viewed as mad, and for good reason. Appearance Barony is a tiny Dwarf, no larger than a bird, and wrapped from head to toe in bandages and wrappings. He wears a proper but battered black velvet top hat, similarly wrapped, and a cloak of black cloth and feathers to cover his body. Around his neck, he carries a pacifier-shaped bottle filled with a strange liquid. He is rarely seen without one of his animated creatures that accompany him wherever he goes. These zombies are similarly clad but come in all different sizes and races. Personality Barony is a man of few words and vast action. While a full member of the Horsemen, he is content to let his more powerful brethren crush those enemies in front of him and reap the rewards of the dead. Barony revels more in the aftermath of the crew's passing, spreading disease, plague, and the animated dead among the helpless populace rather than direct confrontation. He is an avid collector of rare races and interesting body parts and will not hesitate to tear apart people for their unique features. Powers and Abilities Being the incarnation of the Horseman of Pestilence, Barony has mastered many forms of science, medicine, and plague. Aside from his wildly dangerous devil fruit powers, Barony is a skilled yet wildly avoided doctor, possessing years of forbidden and dark medical knowledge gained through research, illegal experimentation, and black-market funding. Haki Busoshoku Haki Despite his small size, Barony is adept in wielding and imbuing Armament Haki. He can force the activation of Haki into his puppets as well, as long as the corpse was able to wield Haki to begin with. Kenbunshoku Haki Barony is also able to use an advanced for of Kenbunshoku Haki called Radar Haki, able to sense the presence of others around himself and any of his Pestilence-controlled puppets. Devil Fruit The Kishu Kishu no mi Model: Pestilence allows the user to become the Horseman of the Apocalypse that brings about Pestilence. He is able to turn himself into a toad-faced humanoid constantly spewing disease-carrying viruses. When using his Zoan abilities, his strength, size, and power are increased, and the viruses he spews can be controlled and directed at will. Once inhaled, the spores will animate dead tissue and bring it under Barony's control, and can cause rapid physical deterioration in living targets, causing rapidly increasing symptoms such as headache, vertigo, fever, hallucinations, highs, and internal bleeding before causing his targets to succumb to their illnesses. Conversely, he can cause opposite reactions within his targets as well, effectively balancing illnesses to 'cure' them, peddling his abilities as a cure while simply giving false hope. One unique way that Barony gains an edge over his opponents is to infect himself with specific illnesses that provide strange or 'beneficial' side effects, such as a massive fever to generate wild levels of heat, chills that make him immune to heat or cold, or increasing his pulse to dangerous levels of speed in order to push his body faster or harder. Wherever he roams, sickness and plague will ensue. He can infect his targets using deadly winds full of pestilence virus, or spread his infections through living dead invasions. Dwarven Physiology Despite his small size, Barony possesses the great strength of a dwarf, easily able to destroy a building with his physical strength alone. He is very fast, enough for Barony to disappear in a blink of an eye, making it nearly impossible for a normal person to see him. Dwarves are shown to be extremely gullible and trusting, and this rings true for Barony as well, as he is easily convinced to believe anyone, even if they are obviously lying. Unlike his race, Barony also has a penchant for lying, making anything he says difficult to believe, even if he believes everything everyone says. Barony is a Tenth Dan Level Tontatta Combatant, which utilizes his unique traits and strength of his race to bludgeon bigger opponents. His strength and speed are only increased in his Zoan Devil Fruit form, as he gains far more strength and keeps his blazing speed and strength difference. It is only increased further using his Pestilence sicknesses. Dead Bee In order to move around the ocean without hindrance or danger, Barony flies over the water on an overly large Hawk Bee, modified to carry a few supplies and Barony himself. The bee is fast enough to fly over water and catch up to ships, but not a viable means to move from island to island as the bee's range is limited. History